The Biomedical Engineering Core Laboratory will be responsible for consultation and service on biomathematics and biostatistics, computer program development, processing of indicator dilution data, computing facilities management, training of investigators in the use of new systems, design and specification of instrumentation, and maintenance. Facilities include a computing laboratory based on a MicroVAX II (requested in this proposal) connected to a network of personal computers and an electronics laboratory. This network and the core computer will provide capability in mathematical modeling, statistical analysis, research database management and the processing of radioisotope and indicator dilution data. The core laboratory personnel have skills in mathematics, biostatistics, computer science, electrical engineering, biomedical engineering and electronics technology which will be made available to the entire group of SCOR investigators.